Cosplay
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Harvey drags Edward to a convention... Edward could be more supportive of his friend's newfound interest.


**V asked me to write this I think it's cute x)**

Edward frowned as he looked himself over in the mirror, his eyes fixing on the sub-par reddish-brown wig that sat tight on his head.

"You know hair doesn't work this way," he said indignantly, glancing towards the bathroom, "This... 'curl thing' looks ridiculous. It wouldn't go like this unless he used a fuck-ton of gel..."

Harvey stuck his head round the door, frowning slightly, a slicked back blond wig askew on his own head, "Stop bitching, this is supposed to be fun."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Well lately your idea of 'fun' has got a little weird... Why don't you have a curl?"

"Because Germany doesn't have a curl. Italy does."

Edward let out a small huff, "Only the straight characters have curls... Odd rule."

Harvey stepped out of the bedroom, the sleeves of his slightly too small German army uniform pulling up as he crossed his arms and frowned, "What are you talking about? Italy isn't straight."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Yeah he is, Harvey. In the show he goes after girls. He's straight."

Harvey shook his head, "Just because he goes after girls doesn't mean he's straight. He loves Germany."

Edward frowned, "As a friend, Harvey, it's not a romantic love."

Harvey huffed slightly, waving his hand dismissively, "I'm not going to discuss this with you Edward, I'm not getting into it."

"No, come on Harvey," Edward replied almost aggressively, "You've forced me to watch all those shows, translate the comics from Japanese for you, I know just as much as you on this subject, there is nothing to suggest they have a romantic relationship. I will admit that Germany does love Italy in a romantic way, but it's not reciprocated, you need to stop pretending that it's going to happen one day, because it's not going to."

Harvey sighed and shook his head, turning to go back into the bathroom, "You're a dick, Edward, you know that right?"

Edward walked to the door of the bathroom, leaning against the frame, his frown softening slightly as he watched Harvey fix his wig. "I'm not trying to upset you.. just, you have this weird obsession with no evidence to support your theory and I just don't get it."

Harvey didn't reply, he rubbed some makeup into his scar in an attempt to hide it and headed for the door, "You ready to go?' he asked softly, forcing a smile.

Edward nodded, straightening his blue jacket and his wig, he sighed slightly as he looked over Harvey, "You do look very handsome," he said pointedly, "You have the right body type, you make a good Germany." He chuckled slightly as they left the room, "All those teenage girls are going to be faling over you."

Harvey chuckled in reply, smiling at the thought as they walked through the lobby of their hotel, walking out and following the trickle of people towards the hall. He pointed to a small group of people to the left of the front doors, "There, Hetalians," he said loudly, taking Edward's hand and dragging him towards them.

"Do we just walk up and say hi?" Edward asked, confused.

"Yeah," Harvey replied, "We won't stay with them long, ok? We'll just get some pictures."

Edward nodded, letting Harvey lead him to the group.

One of the people, a girl in her late teens dressed as Italy just as Edward was smiled widely as Harvey approached and let out a small squeal, running to him, shouting doitsu repeatedly and jumping up at him.

"Harvey," Edward called to him to bring his attention away from the girl as she fawned over him, Harvey ignored him, striking up a conversation with the teen. Edward frowned at her, his eyes fixed on her hands as they strayed about Harvey's arms and soon moved to his torso.

Edward huffed, "Germany," he squeaked, putting on a cute voice and moving to Harvey's side, clinging tight to his arm, glaring slightly at the girl as she moved away, still smiling.

"Italy," Harvey growled back happily, wrapping his arm round him, "I was just talking to uh, your counterpart, she wants some photos."

"Please," the girl said wide eyes as she looked between the older men, "I like your hair," she said to Edward.

Edward smiled and nodded, still clinging to Harvey's arm, "Thank you, yours is good too, the curl was hard to get right."

Harvey nodded, "He wouldn't stop moaning about it," he smiled. "Uh, you want photos?" he looked between the two Italys, "Between me and him or me and you?"

The girl looked at Edward, smiling slightly, "You two, please... uh, could you do a ship pose?"

"Ship pose? Like kissing?" Edward said quickly, about to protest, before he could say anything more Harvey pulled him close and kissed him, dipping him slightly. Edward let his eyes close, kissing passionately and moaning quietly, moving his hands over Harvey's back.

Harvey smiled as he pulled out of the kiss, "...You ok Italy?" he asked softly. Edward nodded quickly, clearing his throat and looking back at the girl.

"Did you get a good one," Harvey asked, walking to her side, "We can do it again if you need."

She shook her head, showing Harvey the camera.

"Ed come and look," Harvey smiled, pulling Edward to him so he could see.

"Wow we look good," Edward grinned, his face still feeling hot from the kiss, he chuckled to himself as he looked at the photo, "Ok Harvey you win this is fun, this was a good idea."

**I hope you enjoyed it please review!**


End file.
